Episode 006
Handlung kurz Die Situation scheint aussichtslos: Zorro ist verletzt, Ruffy sitzt in Gefangenschaft. Da treffen sie den Hund Shushu, der selbst nach dem Tod seines Herrchens dessen Tierladen noch bewacht. Als Moji, der Dompteur, auf einem riesigen Löwen auftaucht und den Laden ausrauben will, stellt sich ihm Shushu mutig entgegen. Bei dem wilden Kampf kann sich Ruffy aus seinem Käfig befreien. Gemeinsam mit Shushu gelingt es ihm, Moji und seinen Löwen zu vertreiben. Handlung lang Zorro flieht nach der Explosion mit Ruffys Käfig auf dem Rücken. Er verliert eine Menge Blut. Nami ist beeindruckt, dass Zorro so etwas auf sich nimmt. Dann verschwindet sie. thumb|left|150px|Zorro flieht mit RuffyAm Ort der Explosion ist Buggy sehr wütend. Er kann das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Da taucht Moji mit seinem zahmen Löwen auf und bietet an, Zorro für ihn zu schnappen. Buggy ist einverstanden. Ruffy und Zorro haben ein Stück zurückgelegt. Zorro ist am Ende seiner Kräfte, wirft den Käfig auf den Boden und legt sich hin. Da bemerken sie, dass ein Hund vor ihnen sitzt. Doch er bewegt sich nicht. Als Ruffy in berührt, um zu testen ob er noch lebt, beisst er zu. Dann kommt Nami wieder. Sie hat den Schlüssel zum Käfig dabei. Sie wirft ihn vor dem Käfig hin. Da nähert sich der Hund wieder, nimmt den Schlüssel und verschluckt ihn. Ruffy würgt und quält ihn, den Schlüssel wieder herauszuspucken. Da taucht plötzlich ein alter Mann auf und fordert, Shushu in Ruhe zu lassen. Ruffy lässt von dem Hund los. Dann stellt sich der Fremde als Bürgermeister Pudel vor. Er bringt thumb|left|150px|Shushu mit seinem HerrchenZorro in sein Haus, der nur etwas Schlaf braucht, um zu genesen. Dann kehrt er zu Ruffy und Nami zurück. Die beiden wollen wissen, wieso Shushu hier sitzt, statt mit den anderen zu fliehen. Pudel füttert den Hund und beginnt, die Geschichte zu erzählen. Shushu beschützt den Tierladen. Der gehörte mal Shushus Herrchen. Doch dann starb er aufgrund einer plötzlichen Krankheit. Der Laden ist seine letzte Erinnerung an den Mann. Deshalb beschützt Shushu diesen. Nami und Ruffy verstehen und sind erstaunt über Shushus Intelligenz. Plötzlich erbebbt die Erde. Alle fragen sich, was das ist. Der Bürgermeister erklärt, dass ist Moji mit seinem Biest. Er und Nami rennen weg. Ruffy bleibt wo er ist, fragt Shushu, ob er nicht auch wegrennen wolle und bleibt entspannt. Dann kommt Richie mit seinem Domteur. Er will wissen, wo Zorro steckt. Ruffy behält sich das für sich und meint zu ihm, er sehe seltsam aus mit seinem Kostüm. Moji erklärt wütend, dass seien seine Haare. Wieder beruhigt entdeckt er, dass Ruffy sich sicher in seinem Käfig fühlt. Doch er kennt Mojis Arbeitsmethoden nicht und will demonstrieren, wie er Shushu bändigt. Kurzerhand beisst dieser ihm in den Arm. Moji gibt es auf und befiehlt Richie, Ruffy anzugreifen.thumb|150px|Richie greift Ruffy an Endlich ist der Käfig zerstört und Ruffy frei. Die Freude ist kurz, den er wird durch die Luft geschleudert und nimmt dabei viele Häuser mit. Nami und Pudel sind verwundert, dass Ruffy noch lebt. Pudel will wissen, warum er in der Stadt gekommen ist und Ruffy erklärt, er habe sich soeben entschieden. Er braucht die Karte zur Grandline und eine Navigatorin. Dann rennt er davon, den Moji ist hinter Zorro her. thumb|left|150px|Shushu vor seinem brennenden LadenUnterdessen verteidigt Shushu seinen Laden mit ganzer Kraft. Doch es reicht nicht. Als Ruffy ankommt, steht dieser in Flammen. Wütend macht er sich auf den Weg zu Moji. Dieser weiss nicht, warum Ruffy noch lebt. Um ihn zu erledigen, lässt er Richie angreifen. Ruffy erledigt den Löwen schnell, packt Moji,thumb|150px|Ruffy rächt sich für Shushu der davonlaufen will und versetzt ihm einen kräftigen Schlag. Nami und der Bürgermeister sehen auf den verbrannten Laden. Nami ist ausser sich, dass Piraten so etwas tun können. Auch Ruffy ist einer und so schreit sie ihn an, während er thumb|150px|Ruffy redet mit Shushuan ihr vorbei zu Shushu geht. Er stellt eine leere Tüte vor ihn hin und erklärt, das sei das einzige, dass er retten konnte. Nami ist sprachlos. Ruffy hat das alles nur für den Hund getan. Währenddessen erstattet Moji Bericht bei Käpt'n Buggy. Er kollabiert und Buggy, der das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen will, lässt die Buggy Kanone ein weiteres Mal abfeuern. Der Bürgermeister hält das nicht mehr aus. Diese Stadt haben die Dorfbewohner vor 40 Jahren aufgebaut. Plötzlich erschüttert eine Explosion die Stadt. Sogar Pudels Haus haben die Piraten dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Ruffy ist schockiert, schlief doch Zorro in diesem Haus. Doch zu seiner Erleichterung lebt dieser noch. Der Bürgermeister will sich auf den Weg zu Buggy machen. thumb|150px|Ruffy rettet den Bürgermeister Ruffy ermutigt ihn noch und so kann Nami ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. Ruffy und Zorro wollen sich auf den Weg machen. Vorher bietet Ruffy Nami aber noch an, ihrer Mannschaft beizutreten. Nami schlägt ein, fürs erste eine Zweckgemeinschaft zu bilden. Angewendete Attacken *Ruffy **Gum-Gum-Hammer (Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi) - gegen Richie Kämpfe *Ruffy gegen Moji